


Повеселимся

by grim_lupine, SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брэд смотрит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повеселимся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put on a show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240902) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



Брэду нравится смотреть.

Ему нравится опустить руки по бокам и, дразня себя, воздерживаться от прикосновений до тех пор, пока он уже не сможет терпеть. Ему нравится возможность наблюдать, не будучи вовлеченным. Он хочет видеть все.

Он не хочет пропустить ни секунды из того, что происходит.

Плечи Нейта слегка дергаются, как будто он может ощущать взгляд Брэда физически. Его уши розовеют и красные губы чуть припухают. Он выглядит как пятнадцатилетний, как подросток, который делают все эти грязные, неправильные, горячие вещи. Но в его голосе нет ни капли неуверенности, когда он говорит резко: "Рэй, встань на колени". Он берет Рэя за подбородок и решительно приподнимает его голову вверх. Эта граница между мягкостью и твердостью, которая всегда удивляет Брэда каждый раз в тот момент, когда Рэй без вопросов становится на колени. Это Брэд тоже любит.

Конечно, Рэй не был бы Рэем, если бы тут же не открыл рот и не сказал бы: "Да, сэр". Он говорит это с ухмылкой и наглостью, которую Брэд так хорошо знает.

Нейт улыбается. Его правая рука тянется к джинсам, ловко расстегивая молнию. Одновременно он впихивает два пальца Рэю в рот, оттягивая нижнюю губу, оглаживая большим пальцем линию подбородка. Брэд видит, как двигается кадык Рэя, когда он глотает, видит, как скользят пальцы Нейта, блестящие от слюны, видит его руку, лежащую на макушке Рэя, подталкивающую его между своих ног.

Это установленные правила. Нейт и Рэй всегда делают вид, что Брэда здесь нет, они не говорят ему ни слова. Но Брэд видит, они знают о нем. Он видит это по тому, как они слегка поворачиваются в его сторону, как Рэй бросает взгляд туда, где сидит Брэд, до того, как уткнуться лицом в еще скрытый одеждой член Нейта. И то, как Нейт наклоняет голову Рэя, совсем немного, чтобы у Брэда был лучший обзор, как Рэй жадно облизывает член Нейта сквозь белье. 

Они не зовут его по имени, потому что Брэд не хочет быть частью шоу. Он хочет видеть, он хочет, чтобы они показали себя ему. Он хочет знать, что даже когда они трахаются, даже когда он смотрит без слов, он - часть них. 

"Отсоси мне, Рэй", - Нейт говорит тихо, но то, как эти слова произносятся этим ртом, таким тоном, будто Нейт читает список покупок в магазине, все это заставляет ладонь Брэда потянуться к ширинке, слегка толкнуться в себе в ладонь. На то, чтобы перестать двигаться требуется гораздо больше самоконтроля, чем просто держать руки по швам.

Рэй спускает вниз джинсы и белье Нейта, подталкивая его к стене, при этом проползая вперед на коленях. Он заглатывает член Нейта сразу, без подготовки. Нейт упирается затылком о стену и кладет руку на макушку Рэю.

Рэй знает, что Брэд это видит. И даже когда он сосет, он не может заткнуться полностью. Он издает все эти задыхающиеся, влажные, чавкающие звуки, облизывая головку члена Нейта до тех пор, пока тот не начнет горячо стонать: "Рэй, Рэй…"

Брэд часто дышит через нос. Медленно расстегивает молнию на джинсах и обхватывает член. И это так кайфово - видеть их и то, что они делают друг с другом.

Дыхание Нейта учащается. И Брэд знает этот звук. Рэй тоже знает. Персон прижимает бедра Нейта к стене и глотает. Глотает, пока Нейт кончает, и кончает, изливаясь ему в рот.

У Нейта нет посторгазменной сонливости, как у других мужчин. Он лишь слегка покачивается пару секунд. Потом переступает через ворох одежды, вздергивая Рэя вверх, и толкает на спину на кровать.

И теперь они оба – Рэй без одежды и задыхающийся, Нейт также расставшийся со своей рубашкой лежат на постели. И губы Брэда становятся сухими, когда он смотрит на их обнаженные тела. Он слегка двигает свой стул. И Нейт встречается с ним взглядом горящих зеленых глаз. 

Брэд молчит, но Нейт знает и Рэй знает. Рэй быстро переворачивается на живот еще до того, как Нейт ему скажет.  
"Давай, Нейт, сделай это, чего ты ждешь, специального приглашения?" - частит Рэй, оттопыривая задницу, двигая бедрами. И Нейт, бля, Нейт делает это. Он немного сдвигает Рэя в сторону Брэда, чтобы тот мог лучше видеть, нагибается и проталкивает свой язык в задницу Рэю. 

Рэй стонет, издает низкий вибрирующий звук, от которого сердце Брэда начинает биться быстрее, член твердеет до боли. А Нейт, не прилагая никаких усилий, просто вылизывает с тихим влажным звуком дырку Рэя.

"Блядьблядь, Нейт, давай, сделай меня мокрым, подготовь меня", - задыхающимся голосом шепчет Рэй, и его голос срывается, когда Нейт опускается на колени на пол, чтобы облегчить себе доступ. Нейт шарит по сторонам кровати в поисках смазки и возвращается к заднице Рэя. 

Рэй пытается добраться до своего члена, но Нейт отводит его руки в сторону, проталкивая в него пальцы, разводя их внутри, раскрывая его. "Твою же мать, ты садистский ублюдок! Только потому, что ты кончил, это не значит, что ты можешь над нами измываться. Я в порядке, готов-готов…"  
И Нейт подтверждает тихо: "Готов" и гладит его бедра, разворачивая его туда, где сидит Брэд. Рэй резко выдыхает и ловит его взгляд: "Давай, бля, трахни меня, Брэд".

Нейт вздергивает бровь. Его грудь часто вздымается, губы искусанные и розовые. Ноги Рэя широко разведены, смазка блестит вокруг дырки и его глаза в темноте горят желанием. 

Брэд встает. Подходит к кровати. И целует их по очереди. Первого Рэя, посасывая его язык, затем Нейта, делая его губы еще краснее.

Их шоу почти окончено, но оно окончено лишь на сегодня.


End file.
